Sometimes it is Perfect
by gleefanatic53
Summary: AU and g!p Santana so if that's not your thing don't read it obviously it's gonna be happy if your not looking for a dramatic depressing story read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is new just cause I was done with all the heart break stories they make me sad and I felt the need to write a happy story.

I haven't stopped writing some of my other ones but I'm gonna focus on this one for now the first two chapters are in third person but I'll switch to a point of view after that.

* * *

She groaned and rolled over to bury her face in to her pillow hoping that the beeping would just go away yet after another minute or so it was still beeping. Sighing she sat up turned her alarm off and then stretch till her joints cracked in a satisfying way. She stumbled out of bed found a semi clean pair of cargo shorts, clean boxers, a sports bra and a tank top. She made her way to her bathroom stripped and sighed as the warm water hit her skin. She rinsed took care of her morning wood and quickly dried off. Pulling her rainbows out form her sports bag and grabbing her aviators she headed out.

She sighed as soon as she reached the front door she knew she was late and her mom was sure to comment.

"You're late Santana" Her mother said as Santana made her way through the house to the back deck for breakfast as was tradition on Saturday mornings. She internally sighed as she saw the table there was always three empty seats and it was her fault. She plopped herself down next to Quinn and put her head in her hands.

"Hey" Quinn said taking a good look at her friend, "You okay?"  
Santana shrugged in response before smiling and saying hello to Quinn's parents and the Berry men as well as their daughter Rachel.

She internally cringed at the pairings at the table it was bad enough to be a third or fifth wheel but to be ninth wheel was just pathetic.

She started eating and totally zoned out of the conversation think about the three empty seats next to her. Her mother always harbored some hope that she would finally find a nice girl to bring home. They lived in a Hawaii she new every girl on the island. It wasn't like she hadn't tried well that's not true she hadn't tried the only person she'd ever dated had been her best friend Quinn and Quinn was happily engaged Rachel.

She sighed again at 24 she was still a virgin and had only kissed two people. Quinn being the first who she dated all through high school but being ashamed of her well predicament had never taken it any where and had started dating her best friend Rachel. Then there was Puck, which had really just been a confirmation of what she had already known. She thought it unlikely that a girl with a dick would be into guys and she had been right worst thing she had ever done.

Before she knew it breakfast was over and she was excusing her self to go train. She walked back home changed into a pair of swim trunks and her favorite purple bikini top before grabbing her board and heading out her back door down the beach. Squinting out at the water she recognized a distinct head of blond hair and paddled out to Sam. He looked like your classic surfer dude with the exception of his abnormally large mouth that looked like it could swallow a salmon whole. Sitting on their boards in silence they enjoyed the early morning calm. Suddenly Sam spoke,

"So Cedes has a new neighbor"

"Really wow I thought that house would never sell it's kinda run down"

"Yeah and she said the only person she's seen so far has been this young blond girl"

She laughed at the irony. He smirked at her reaction before being unable to contain himself he burst out laughing as well.

Calming himself he spoke again, "You coming this afternoon"

"Yeah I guess I mean I don't anything better to do"

"San come on it'll be fun"

She sighed before agreeing and deciding that there was nothing worth riding paddled in. Walking in she glanced at her calendar. She cleaned her bored then stripped and headed into the house to shower before heading to her real job. She dress in her favorite pair of worn American Eagle men's jeans and men's v-neck. If her mother could see her she would have some comments looking at her self she remembered a particularly awkward conversation with her father about weather she wanted to be a boy. It wasn't that she did she simply liked the fit of men's clothes better but she was totally proud of her boobs. She grabbed the keys to her bike and set off to work. She usually didn't work so early on Saturdays but the Johnsons had wanted their son to get his check up before they went on vacation and this was the only time they could.

After finishing with Dillon she decided to just relax in the office going out to talk to her office aid Kurt. They chatted for a half hour before the door opening abruptly stopped the conversation. Three people she had never seen before stepped in and looked around approvingly before stepping up to the counter.

"Hi can I help you" Kurt said in his abnormally high voice.

"Yeah we were looking for the doctors office"

"Well this is the right place" He said gesturing to the office

"We wanted to get set up we just moved and yeah" the tall blond man said gesturing to the women and little girl beside him.

Santana stepped forward, "Great well Kurt will get you set up with paper work, I'm Santana or Dr. Lopez I guess but I've never been that so Santana is good"

"Oh hi" the woman said clearly surprised

"Hi, my father also still practices here and then Mike and Tina Chang as well but my father is more like our supervisor now so"

She nodded and watched her husband fill out forms before speaking again, "Oh we'll need one more form"

Santana furrowed her brow and the woman spoke up again, "We have another daughter but she's living in some shack by her self on the beach didn't want to live with us any way might as well get her set up"

"How old is she?" Santana couldn't help her self from asking

"Just about to turn 24 in two days actually"

Santana just nodded not trusting her self to keep her question unasked. New people we some what of a novelty on the island.

The man finished and they left with a short good-bye.

By the end of the day she was ready to call it quits and closed shop heading strait to Mercedes for the party.

* * *

So that was the first chapter hope you liked it tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support guys glad you like it I know its getting going a little slow but it'll get there no worries.

* * *

She parked her bike in the grass as there was no where else to park then making sure it was safe she was almost positive it would be staying till tomorrow when she woke up form her hang over. Not bothering to knock she let her self into the house and grabbed a beer taking a long pull on it. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair and suddenly wished she had put it up as it was humid and hot. Looking around she caught a flash of blond, deciding it was either Quinn or Sam went after it.

It was not Quinn or Sam as it turned out but Cedes new neighbor. She was tall and toned and tan and blond. She was well gorgeous and Santana found herself stumbling over an apology for mistaking her. The blond simply smiled nodded and turned back to Tina who she was having a conversation with.

Santana then attempted to find someone she could talk to but when that failed she went out on the deck and sat down in the sand knees bent bottle between her feet. She sat for a moment before another body threw themselves down next to her. She could smell the tequila and the hint of lime as he leaned close to her.

"Puck you reek already"

He simply laughed. She sighed and leaned back on her hands.

"How's the party"

"You would know if you weren't hiding out here"

"I'm not hiding"

"Well were about to start body shots"

She nodded and stood knowing as per tradition she was not allowed to skip out on this.

An empty beer bottle was already placed on the ground with the partygoers around it. Suddenly Santana realized it must be way later than she though this only started after old people left or older like her parents and the younger kids still in high school.

Glancing at her watch she realized it was in fact closing in on midnight. She took a seat next to Puck and glanced around at the circle. There were a lot of people there tonight more than usual and with a smirk she realized there were all most more gay couples than strait. While she was contemplating this she caught sight of that blond hair again. She looked up and caught blue eyes staring back at her. She felt a flutter in her heart and she blushed for no reason. She quickly down cast her eyes to the empty beer bottle avoiding further embarrassment. The game started and the first person up was Puck he landed on Rachel who blushed and lay down on the kitchen table. To avoid awkwardness Puck went simple and just a small line of salt on her ribs before taking his shot and grabbing his lime. Rachel spun and it landed on Santana they both grinned this had happened a lot over the years it was short and quick. Santana spun next not really paying attention until whops could be heard from the rest of the group. Glancing up she saw a smirk and laughing blue eyes. The blond stood stripped her shirt off and lay her self out on the table. Santana gulped and stood awkwardly. Making her way over she blushed profusely at the creamy skin that had been exposed. She had short shorts on that left prominent hip bones exposed and her pink polka dot bra was making her mouth water. Blue eyes met brown and the blond women pointed to the spot she wanted slat poured on before taking a lime slice and holding it in her mouth. Santana felt the blood go to her dick as she bent to lick at the skin between the blond women's breasts before pouring salt and bending down again. The women shivered beneath her as she pulled away. She took her shot grimacing at the burn before bending again to grab her lime.

She had almost sunk her teeth into her lime when suddenly it was gone having been pulled further in to the blonde's mouth. Unthinkingly Santana chased after it only realizing what she'd done when a moan erupted from the women below her as their tongues met around the lime. Grabbing the lime and pulling away quickly Santana sat back down amongst the wolf whistles of her friends blushing terribly.

The game continued with little excitement just people become more and more intoxicated. Santana was on the verge of calling it quits when the bottle landed on her again. She stood and wobbled slightly due to number of shots she'd already done and lay out on the table. When blue eyes found hers her heart beat sped up rapidly. The blonde smirked at her again as she set herself up. First she slipped the lime into Santana's mouth grinning as she took it willingly. Then she poured her shot. Santana felt a wave of desire hit her as the cold tequila was poured into her belly button. Her eyes closed at the sensation only to snap back open when a hot tongue made its way along the top edge of her bra. Once the blonde was satisfied with her work on both breasts and Santana's chest was heaving she sprinkled the salt on. The blond took several licks more than necessary to get all the salt the moved down to grab the tequila. If Santana wasn't hard from the breast play she was after having that delicious tongue dip into her belly button. The blond came up for the lime though it was mostly only a pretense for making out with Santana. The lime was forgotten as the blond pulled it out of her mouth and spit on to the table only to lean down again and capture Santana's lips again. The brief moment of air brought Santana back from cloud nine and she sat up almost toppling them both of the table. She quickly grabbed her shirt and ran for it.

* * *

Sorry I know that was like all reading and description and I hate myself for it so just bear with me next chapter is in Santana's POV hopefully it'll be up soon but no promises it's finals week for me but I am really motivated to get this story down before I forget it so fingers crossed for fast updates as soon as Thursday afternoon roles around though I'm all about this story for like a week solid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is chapter three thanks for sticking with me so far I'm hoping I can finish this pretty timely and not have you wait so long for updates no promises but I'm trying so yeah I hope you like it. I had a bunch of time cause I refused to study on my birthday so here you go.

* * *

Santana's POV

If the pounding in my head wasn't enough indication the fact that I reeked of tequila would have been a dead give away. I grumbled and squinted trying to get the time. That was a bad idea I could never remember why I put my alarm clock in front of the window. I cowered back down in bed and opted for looking at my watch under my bed covers. It was just past 12 and I thanked god that the office was closed on Mondays.

It was another hour before I actually got out of bed and even that wasn't voluntary. The blaring of my ring tone had pulled me from bed and an upset Cedes was on the other end. I'm not even sure what it was really about but I knew I need my bike anyways so I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. As I soaped up I was reminded of the night before and I got instantly hard at the thought of the blond woman licking tequila out of my belly button. Deciding I had a better grasp of why Cedes was so mad I considered putting it off a little longer but the thought of an even more upset Cedes made me skip my morning coffee and start over to her house at a jog.

"Hey" I said trying to keep my distance from the glaring woman on the steps.

"That was low last night girl"

"I'm sorry I panicked you can't blame me she stuck her tongue in my belly button"

Cedes sighed and gestured for me to follow her in.

I almost turned right back around because sitting at the table was the blond woman but Sam came up behind me before I had a chance to bolt.

"Santana I'd like you to meet my new neighbor Brittany, Brittany this is Santana"

Her head snapped up and she pierced me with bright blue eyes, they weren't laughing anymore like they had been last night but there was still something about them.

"Hi" I said quietly looking at my bare feet

"Hey" she said back before going back to the drink in her hands

I looked to Sam with a pleading look but he put his hands up in surrender shaking his head. Then Cedes was calling him and I was left alone in the kitchen with Brittany.

"Look, I'm… I'm really just, I didn't mean to run off… just got a little overwhelmed"

Blues lock onto mine and I feel her searching them.

"It's okay I was just a little confused, you seemed to like it and I didn't know you were strait so I didn't mean to over step"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"You didn't"

"Then why did you run off?" Her brow creased in confusion and I was shocked at my want to smooth it out with a finger. Controlling myself I sorted out my answer.

"I just well don't really know you like at all and I just I'm not really comfortable with new people I live on a pretty small island I know pretty much every one and new people kinda scare me"

She giggled and I was torn between smiling and being mortified that she was laughing at me. In the end my body decided for me and I blush profusely as I ducked my head trying to hide it.

"Well I'm still sorry I didn't mean to overwhelm you", she says through her giggles.

I nod in response, "Yeah well I've got to go but I'm sure we'll see each other"

I almost tipped my chair over getting out of the kitchen. I was in such a rush I'd gotten all the way back to my house before I realized I hadn't actually grabbed my bike. I sighed deciding I would pick it up later.

A text from Cedes told me I didn't do what she wanted and I rolled my eyes at that what was she expecting me to ask the girl out. The butterflies that swarmed in my stomach answered that question for me and before I even knew what I was doing I was slipping on jeans and my leather jacket so I could get my bike and have a reason to run in to Brittany again.

I had gotten most of the way there before the panic started setting in as I neared her house it completely over whelmed me unable to control my breathing I sent myself into a panic attack.

* * *

So yeah I'm trying to play off the shyness factor that I have for her I know it's kinda not Santana but she'll get more snarky I promise any ways let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey a reviewer alerted me to some mistakes and I'm sorry about them I tried a little harder this time but no promises I write these when I have time from school and work and life in general which is usually in the hours of 2am to 3am in the dark half asleep trying not annoy my roommate or my girlfriend but I do know how irritating it is so I'm working on it I promise. So here it is. Yes it is really short but chapter 5 will be up soon.

* * *

Santana's POV

It was bright I knew that and my head was pounding but I didn't think I was hung over wasn't that the night before I was hung over. I shift a little bit and the sheets are supper crisp and scratchy. Hospital sheets why am I under hospital sheets. I turn my head trying to look around and a searing pain shoot through the side of my head. I must have groaned in pain because people are talking now.

"Easy San don't move too much you hit your head pretty bad" That was my father so family was here.

"Shit San you scared us" That was Cedes and most likely Sam

"Imm sorry" my words are coming out kinda slurred and I can feel sleep taking over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm still sore the next time I wake up but it's dark in my room. I chance opening my eyes this time and my room is dark and quite. I shift trying to get more comfortable and almost jump out of my skin when something moves next to me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" a soft voice says

"Our conversations seem to keep starting with sorry" I reply back and I look over at Brittany.

I can see her smile in the dim light coming in through the window in the door.

"Yeah we should work on that"

"Maybe, we could work on it at dinner"

"Are you asking me out?"

I thank god it's dark and hopefully it hides my blush from her.

"Yeah I am"

"Hmm I'll think about it but why don't you get some more sleep?"

"mmkay", is all I manage before I'm asleep again.

I'm only out for a couple of hours before a nurse comes in the check on me. It still early morning the clock on the wall reads 7 as I adjust myself to a sitting position in bed.

"How you feeling this morning"

"Fine thanks"

"Good well the doctor is going to check on you one more time this morning but you're free to go after that just no strenuous work for a couple of days and your stitches should be out by the end of the week"

"Thank you" I call after her as she leaves.

It's only a half hour before the doctor comes in to tell me that I'm all set and can leave as soon as someone comes to pick me up. I'm dresses and waiting when Brittany walks into the room smiling softly at me.

"Hey you ready?"

"Are you breaking me out?"

"Yup I am"

"Okay lets go"

I jump up from the bed but instantly regret the idea as I start to get light headed and sway.

A soft hand grips my forearm and pulls it over her shoulders while slipping her other arm around my waist.

The height difference makes it slightly uncomfortable but I appreciate the support so I don't say anything. The walk to her car is short and she helps me in. As she goes to put my seatbelt on her hand brushes against my boob and there is surge of arousal that goes through me and I shut my eyes in attempt to control it, but it doesn't stop the blush from creeping to my cheeks and I can hear the smirk on her face as she apologizes. I don't reopen them till my door closes and I take a deep breath thinking of some of the diseases that we learned about in med school to curb the raging desire in my pants.

Before I know it she's slid into her own seat and started the car heading back towards our houses. We're almost to Mercedes' house before I realize that I won't be able to get my bike.

"Would you be willing to drop me off at my house?"

"Yeah sure where am I headed"

I told her how to get to my house. She pulled up next to my front porch and turned off the car. I turned to face her finding myself with out anything to say.

"So… I never really did ask you out like officially and well like I guess I would need to know when you're free or you know like what you like to do o…" I was cut off mid ramble by a finger being pressed to my lips.

"I'm free on Wednesday this week, and I love food of all kinds" She smirked before the sound of her unlocking the door alerted me to my need to exit. I smiled bashfully before exiting the car. With my hand on my front door I turned and waved as she drove away. I couldn't help the giddiness that overwhelmed me as I went through the rest of my day and when I passed out for the night I still hadn't managed to wipe the smile of my face as I thought about what was in store for Wednesday.

* * *

So yeah there it is I hope you liked it Review please even if you didn't sorry if there are mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

So the chapters are going to get a little longer and there may be some time jumping on occasion so watch out for that. Here you go all done with school so the writing should improve and the update speed should be around every other day.

* * *

Santana's POV

Nothing important happened on Tuesday except one of the local boys broke his arm and I had to do a temp cast before the ER doctor could cast it. By Wednesday afternoon I was antsy beyond belief and Kurt sent me home early assuring me that if there was an emergency he would call.

I sighed as I looked through my closet looking for something remotely nice looking. In desperation I pulled out my phone and called Quinn.

"I have nothing to wear"

"Why do you need something to wear can't you just wear what you normally wear?"

I could hear giggling in the back round I held in the need to gag.

"Quinn I can't look like shit on a first date" I knew that would totally grab her attention. The sound of someone hitting the floor gave me satisfaction as Rachel came on the phone.

"Why did my fiancé just dump me on the floor?"

"I have a first date"

"Oh my god Mercedes said you didn't ask her out"

"Yeah well I had a panic attack when I went back to ask her out and she brought me home and well yeah…"

"Wait you had a panic attack on your way to ask the girl out you think you can handle actually going out with her" I heard Quinn say through hysterics.

"Look please just come help me"

They were over in a couple of minutes and had laid out my best plain black Dickies shorts and a red tight fitting tank top when I'd gotten out of the shower. They both smirked at me as I pulled on my lucky pair of boxers. They were a gag gift from Rachel way back when with little ducks on surfboards but I wore them during every test in med school and I wasn't going to chance anything.

Quinn made my eyes look smoky and even managed to make it look like they had a hint of green and with a kiss to the forehead they deemed me drop dead gorgeous and their work done. I thanked them as I ran my fingers through my hair before slipping on my red vans.

I slipped my hands in my pockets in an attempt to keep from fidgeting. But as I walked to the door I couldn't stop the need to crack my knuckles. I pulled my hair over my left shoulder before knocking. I had to remind myself to breath when she opened the door. She had short denim shorts on and a yellow loose top but it was sheer and I could see the cream lace bra underneath. It hung off one shoulder and I could see the delicate skin stretched across the collarbone. When I reached her eyes they were smiling and the smirk playing on her lips was a clear indication that she watched me make my journey up her body and I blushed profusely. I held my hand out to her in question and she grasped it as I led us down her front porch.

"So thank you for agreeing"

She just laughed, "Why wouldn't I have agreed"

"Well I was an ass and then made a fool out of myself by passing out in a panic attack at the thought of asking you out…" My eyes widened at my own revelation I hadn't meant to tell her that. I glanced at her but only saw a soft smile as she dragged her eyes over me.

When we reached the restaurant she glanced at me in shock. I smiled at her as I opened the door to let her in. She stood near the door and I grabbed her wrist to lead her to my favorite booth in the back. We slid into the booth and my favorite waitress came up. She's bat-shit crazy but I love April. She saunters up to the table and I see Brittany tense a little.

"Well hey there hottie"

I laugh good naturedly, "Hey April, this is my date Brittany"

"You brought a date to your secret sanctuary?"

I blush profusely and glance at Brittany who had a shy smile.

"Yes though I wouldn't call it my secret sanctuary"

April laughs, "What can I get you?"

"My usual for the both of us" April winks before heading back to the kitchen.

"How do you know if I'll like your usual?"

"I just have a feeling and I mean it's breakfast for dinner and you didn't say anything about that so I decided I had a pretty good shot"

She smiles at me again as April comes up with two steaming cups and sets them down in front of us.

Brittany gives the cup and inquisitive sniff and her face lights up before she sips smiling in to the cup.

"You like?"

"It's peppermint hot chocolate of course I like"

I laugh, "Good I'm glad"

She finishes her first cup before our meal even gets here and I smile as she shyly asks if she can have another cup. I just smile and wave April over. When the meal comes she bounces excitedly in her seat at the chocolate chip pancakes with fresh strawberries and whip cream. She moaned and closed her eyes as she took the first bite and I had to refrain from matching her moan. I clenched my hand more tightly around my fork as I dug in. I glanced up at her after a couple of bites and couldn't help but smile, somehow she'd managed to get whipped cream on the tip of her nose. Sensing my eyes she looked up,

"What?"

"You've got…" before I could finish she was wiping furiously at her mouth and cheeks.

"No you missed it, come here"

I leaned across wiping her nose with my finger before popping it into my mouth licking it off my finger. I flashed her a sly grin as she blushed internally congratulating myself on my game. I almost choked on my own spit though as her foot came in contact with my calf and like that I was a blushing mess again.

I paid for the check and grabbed her hand a headed down to the beach. We walked along it this time to her house as the sun was just about to set and it occurred to me that we actually didn't really talk about anything.

"I didn't learn anything about you tonight"

She smiled, "Yeah I know"

"So… Where are you from?"

"California, but there was an opening at the dance school here and I really couldn't pass it up"

"So you are a dance teacher?"

"Yup have been ever since I graduated from Julliard"

"Wow impressive"

"Thank you"

"Why did your parents come with you?"

She looked at her feet then out over the water.

"You don't have to answer I was just wondering"

"Thank you not today but someday"

I smiled.

"So what about you Santana what do you do"

"I'm a doctor actually"

"Oh that's how you knew my parents moved"

"Yeah sorry"

"It's fine"

"Have you always lived here?"

"Yeah I have my father is Porto Rican and my mother is Hawaiian "

"Wow no wonder your skin is so beautiful"

I blushed and smiled shyly, "Thank you"

We continued on the beach even after we had reached her house. I tried to stall having to leave but once it started to get cold I had to say good night.

"Well I had a great time and I would love if we could do this again some time soon, actually there's a barbeque this weekend would you like to maybe go like with me I would pick you up and we well you'd have to ride my bike cause it's on the other side of the island and…"

I forget to breath when her lips press lightly against me cheek and she slides them against my cheek till she's pressing them lightly against my ear.

"I would love to go with you pick me up around…?"

"How about 9?"

"9 is perfect"

* * *

So yeah sorry for the semi cheesy romantic ness of this chapter I was defiantly on a rom-com binge while I was writing this so I hope it didn't disappoint and I hope you liked the date idea I thought it went along with the shy Santana but she's getting some game it'll get better soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so sorry I disappeared a couple of things came up that I didn't really have control over but I already have a couple of chapters written so I'll try to update quick.

* * *

Brittany's POV

God could she be any more perfect? I can't believe her she's this stuttering, gorgeous girl who looks like she should scream confidence and she doesn't. I watch her walk down the beach hands in pockets and I can hear a tune on her lips come back to me. I sigh as I think about how soft her skin against my lips.

I sigh again as I head back into the house and twirl around my living room. There's a knock on the door and my heart leaps at the thought that it could be her. I ran to the door and flung it open with out looking but before me was not the brunette I'd hoped for and this one was joined by another blond.

"Oh hey can I help you?"

"Umm we just… well we need to talk to you about Santana"

"I just saw her is she okay she didn't hurt herself again did she?"

"No, no she didn't but we just need to look after her"

I looked between the two the blonde seemed awkward while the brunette seemed less and less sure of what she was saying.

"What's going on?"

"You need to understand that Santana is special" the blonde spoke this time

"I know that"

"I don't really think you know what were talking about" the brunette said

"Rachel right?" when she nodded I continued, "I know she's special like super special, unicorn special and don't look at me like that" I snapped I hate when people look at me like I'm crazy.

"I know okay it's hard to miss that particular part when you're pressed up against someone making out" I snapped I hadn't meant to, but I could tell they thought I was going to hurt her.

"Oh" they both said now looking equally embarrassed.

"Look I'm glad she has friends who look after her but I'm not going to hurt her" I don't give them a chance to respond before I close the door and slump on to my couch.

The rest of the week was boring, well it wasn't boring I loved teaching little kids how to dance but they were still getting used to me and I was still learning about them so it was still slow going. I couldn't help my excitement at seeing her again. I had hoped she would pick her bike up and I would get to see her but nothing. I wasn't even sure what was going on this weekend until Mercedes came over on Friday afternoon when I'd gotten home from my class.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey what's going on?"

"Not much I just have instructions from a friend"

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"So?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet.

She laughed, "You should dress comfortably for the day but were camping on the beach in tents from Saturday to Sunday she's got the tent and bedding so just something to sleep in, it might get a little cool but not real cold and then clothes for the next day and well a bathing suit and a surf board if you've got one"

She smiles at me before walking off.

I bounce around my house all after noon getting ready and trying on all my bikinis trying to find the best one. Finally I decide on my white top and baby blue short board shorts. I don't think I will be able to fall asleep tonight I can't wait to see her.

I do fall asleep though and it's a really good thing I set an alarm as I wake with a start at 7:30. I shower and eat breakfast and then sit and wait. I hear her say hi to Mercedes and Sam before I hear the creek of my front steps and then a knock on the door.

"Hey Sanny" I say before I can even stop myself the nickname is out of my mouth.

She grins till her nose scrunches up and it makes me smile back wider till my cheeks hurt.

"Hey Britt" I sigh in relief as she gives me a nickname back silently telling me that it was okay. She takes my bag from my hand and grabs my hand leading me to her bike which is now parked in front of my house. She straps my bag down to the bike with another one and I look at her skeptically.

"Cedes said you would have a tent and such"

She laughed, "Yeah well it wasn't going to fit on my bike Sam is taking it for me"

I smile at her as she swings her leg over the bike and offers her arm to me as I do the same. Then handing a helmet over her shoulder to me she slips her own on and gets started on getting her bike kick started. It took a couple of moments and then the bike roared to life and I was afraid the sound would deafen me but she adjusted the throttle and it purred like a giant lion. It was exhilarating and then we were off.

* * *

Yeah I know it was short but I'll be posting chapter seven right after I read through it one more time so yeah look for chapter seven too.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's chapter seven make sure you go read chapter 6 first cause I posted them at the same time.

* * *

Santana's POV

I could hear her laughter from down the beach I felt like my whole body was in tune with her. I felt my body light with a shiver at that sound and suddenly I felt like my whole world would be fine as long as that laughter was the background to my life. I was interrupted with a yell.

"San you're gonna have to come out here at some point before the competition"

I smile and then catch Brittany's confused look. I make my way over to.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What competition"

"It's a surf competition Britt"

"Oh and you're competing"

"Yeah I am is that okay I wont leave you alone on the beach if you're uncomfortable"

"No, no it's fine I just didn't know you participated in surfing competitions"

"Well I gotta keep this body somehow"

I smirk as I see her eyes travel down my body and as she licks her lips I tense my abs proving my hunch that she was looking at them as her cheeks flush.

I watch her through the morning interacting with all the people I live with. She fits in like she's been living on the island for years. I smile when she catches my eye while having a conversation with Tina. She grins at me and it makes my whole world light up.

I don't get a chance to talk to her before I had to get into the water but my heart swells with hope that I can impress her on the waves.

I sit on the board and suddenly there's a change in the water I don't even have to turn around to know, I'm paddling full speed and I know I've got it. I'm already fist pumping as I sprint up the beach I wasn't sure where I was headed but when I catch sight of blue eyes I drop my board and lift her off the ground spinning her letting my adrenalin get the best of me. She laughs though like it's the best thing ever and I don't let my nervousness take over my body.

She grabs the trophy out of my hand as we sit on the beach I glance at her as she reads the trophy she looks stunning and the bathing suit makes it even better. I can feel my arousal tightening my shorts and suddenly I'm not so cocky. She smiles at me as she pushes a piece of hair behind me ear. The moment is interrupted by a soccer ball nailing me in the back. I yelp in shock and she laughs. She jumps up and kicks the ball back walking over to join in. I can't help it as my eyes wander to where her tone legs power through the sand. She beckons me over to join and I can't help but give in to that smile.

I'm starting to fade already draining in energy after my surf run this afternoon. I should have known the weekend wouldn't go perfectly. I stopped paying attention trying to catch my breath and I miss the pass. It hits me in the crotch. I buckle in pain and embarrassment. Brittany is here she can't see me like this.

I can feel her hand on my back rubbing circles.

"Britt, Britt I'm sorry I… I can't really explain I'm just sorry"

I have tears on my face and I don't know if it's from pain or embarrassment. She's pulling my head into her lap pulling her fingers through my hair letting her nails scrape at my scalp. It sooths me and I close my eyes taking a deep breath before meeting her eyes.

"It's okay San, it's okay I understand"

A fresh on set of tears role down my face, how can she be so understanding and so damn perfect.

"How are you so perfect?"  
She smiles, "I'm not perfect"

"Yes, yes you are"

She smiles again and my whole body relaxes at that smile.

She spent the rest of the day by my side and we talked and mingled with other people. She fit so well into my life I couldn't help but fall a little harder for her every moment I spent with her.  
As the sun started to set we pitched tents and then gather around the bon fire enjoying the warmth it puts off. I can't help but smile as she excitedly roast a marshmallow. Finally she's had enough and we head to our tent. I sigh as she roles over next to me, I can't actually feel her skin because I have my sleeping bag and her sleeping bag between us but the way our bodies fit together makes my head spin and my heart pick up. I smile as I watch her nose twitch in her sleep and I fall asleep my head tucked under her chin.

* * *

Sorry they were both short but there were two of them so I was hoping it would be okay it is Brittana which means it's not always rainbows and sunshine but it won't be like heart breaking drama where you want to cry and stop reading I promise in the next couple of chapters and to keep you interested were going to learn about Britt's past in chapter ten which means yes I've started writing also there are time jumps happening in the next couple of chapters so be ready for that. Kay yeah review thanks =)


	8. Chapter 8

So I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while and I'm sorry about that I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff. Anyway here is the next chapter thanks for the reviews I've tried to take the comments into consideration. I'm not a writer at all beyond my college papers so my story telling skills aren't that great but thank you for reading anyways.

* * *

Santana's POV

I pulled up in front of her house and turned my bike off. I should have walked I decided after I pulled my helmet off and tried to control the mess of hair. I knew she wouldn't care and I was going to be a mess by the end of the day any ways but it still made me self-conscious.

"Hey babe" She said from the front porch

"Why hello there you ready to get started?"

"Yup, yup"

We headed in side and I pulled off my jacket hanging it on the hook that had become mine after we'd started dating. I still couldn't believe we'd been going out for four months already it didn't seem that long. I smiled as I watched her get set up. We had been working on fixing up her house in the afternoons when I was off and Tina had started working. We had just finished dry walling after putting in new plumbing and we need to paint the smaller bathroom and bedroom. She got set up with the ladder to cut in around the molding at the top. As she stretched I admired the view of her muscles tensing and the strip of skin that was exposed when her tank top rode up.

Sensing my leering she turned and caught my eye sticking her tongue out at me she turned back around and went back to painting. I grabbed my own roller and went to work. We'd been painting for a couple hours and had almost finished when my stomach rumbled so loudly Britt couldn't stop her laughter.

I rolled my eyes and finished painting the last section of the room before taking the tray and roller to the back yard to hose off. She joined me a moment later bumping me causing water and paint to spray up into my face.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"I don't think you are" I said smirking at her

"I am"

"Well I think you need to be extra sure you're sorry"

With that I put my thumb over the water and squirted her in the face. We spent the next twenty minutes rolling around on her deck both completely soaked by the time we called a truce.

Propping her self up she caught my eye. My breath caught just like it always did when she looked at me like that eyes shining with delight like she couldn't get enough of me I was positive I mirrored her look.

"Hey"

"Hi" she responded before closing the distance. The hose lay forgotten as our tongues dueled for power. I dragged my tongue along the roof of her mouth pulling the gasp from her that I loved. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't notice how indecent it was getting until I swallowed her moan and I felt her hips grinding against my own.

"Mm Britt wait"

"No"

"Britt the whole beach can see us come on I'd like to change"

I pulled us up and into her house turning on a warm shower. I stood awkwardly as she started to lift her shirt when it was completely off I turned so she could shower but I was caught by cold fingers grabbing my wrist.

"San"

I glanced at her blushing deeply.

"Yeah Britt"

"Come on San you've seen me without a shirt on"

"Well yeah but your going to shower so I'll leave you to it"

"San what's going on you never want to like be with me like that do I not turn you on"

"God Britt no you do I just…" I pulled my hands through my hair

"What San I want to understand what's wrong with being with me"

"Britt I've never been with anyone"

Brittany's POV

I furrowed my brow how is that possible who wouldn't want to sleep with her.

"Like never?"

"The furthest I've ever been is with you"

She blushes a deep red that not even her skin tone can hide and I'm sure my dropped jaw isn't helping her embarrassment.

"What about Quinn"

"We were best friends I just never really… I was always really shy about it"

She says looking down at the ground. I grab her chin bringing her face up to look at me.

"You have nothing to be shy about" I said before leaning in to press my lips against hers.

She didn't kiss me back though and when I pulled away she had tears running down her face.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I just don't know how you could want me I'm not really a girl or a guy and I just I… I'm a freak and I don't know why you put up with me"

"San, Sanny, Santana! Look at me"

When her eyes were locked back on mine I saw the fear and self-loathing in them.

"Baby I don't care about that I love you for exactly who you are, differences included they make you, you and I love you"

She stood and stared at me for a moment.

"You love me?"

It was only after she asked that I realized what I'd said I mean I knew I loved her but I had never told her before it was still new to me the shiver that ran down my spine when ever I thought about her, the race of my heart when she smiled; I loved those feelings, I loved that she gave them to me.

"I do I am completely in love with you, all of you" I leaned in and kissed her. I slid my hands down her arms to her fingers and pulled them so they were resting on my bare hips. I reached up to pull my sports bra off locking eyes with her as it got thrown to the floor. I reach down and grabbed a fist full of her shirt and start tugging upward. She locks eyes with me when my hands come back to her, sliding under her bra she nods her head slightly and I unclip it and slid it down her arms. I want to glance down and look so badly but I keep looking into her eyes I can't scare her off now. I run my hands from the small of her back to her stomach searching for the button of her shorts. I find it and undo it still locking eyes with her. I see her cheeks turning red as the sound of the zipper hits our ears. I stop letting them hang off her hips and reach for my own shorts. Her hands stop me and she replaces mine with hers. Biting her lip and looking at me she silently asks permission. I smile and nod. She slides my shorts and my underwear off my hips and down my thighs where they fall to the ground. I place my hands back down on her shorts she closes her eyes and nods. Her boxers and her shorts are gone and I want to look so badly but she trusts me enough to do this and I can't fail that trust.

"Santana look at me please"

Her eyes slowly open and I see surprise when they catch mine. I lead us to the shower where I step in and pull her in with me. I lean into her to shut the shower door and her breath catches as our naked breasts rub together. When I lean back again her eyes are closed and her mouth slightly parted. I lean in and brush my lips to hers. Moving on I press light butterfly kisses to her nose, her eyelids, her eyebrows, her forehead, her cheeks and finally back to her lips. I cup her face and she opens her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

I can see that she does in her eyes but the small nod that accompanies it makes me positive. I slowly allow my self to look at her. Her toned stomach is nothing I haven't seen but when there's nothing in the way it makes it that much more delicious. Her breasts are gorgeous, full with dusky nipples and they heave as her breathing picks up. I let my eyes go all the way down.

Santana's POV

I feel my breathing pick up as she looks down me and I feel my dick twitch like it knows it's being looked at.

"Wow babe"

She looks back up at me a smile playing on her lips. She leans in and my eyes flutter closed automatically. The kiss is short and sweet with no pushing or prying. I step closer to her pushing our naked skin flush against each other. I gasp as she roles her hips into mine and then I moan as she continues rolling them.

She steps away from me and I whimper at the loss of contact. She smiles sweetly at me before turning away to grab shampoo. She squirts some into her hand motioning for me to turn around. She slowly starts to wash the paint and sand out of my hair. She smacks me on the butt when she's done and I turn to wash it out enjoying the view of her washing her own hair. Her eyes are closed and it makes me braver as my eyes wander over her body. She smirks with her eyes still closed.

"You're staring babe"

I cough nervously catching her eye as we switch spots. I'm reaching for the body wash when her hand grabs my wrist.

"Mmm come on babe"

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into her bedroom. I'm hard already and the feeling of her heat so close to my dick is making me painfully hard. I back her up till she's sitting on the bed. I slide us up further rolling my hips into her.

"Please San"

I push myself in slowly.

* * *

So yeah, sorry but I'm not really sure I want to put sex in the story so it might never happen that's not really what it's about. Anyway thank you for waiting and I will try to be better about keeping this updated. Review if you'd like.


	9. Chapter 9

****Hey so here we are thanks for following now I guess and reviewing and reading hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

She's holding back going slow. She's biting her lip and her eyes are closed.

"San, Sanny look at me"

Her eyes snap open and I can't help the moan that escapes me; her eyes are dark seemingly never ending. She stops moving, as we get lost in each other's eyes.

I buck my hips up trying to catch her attention.

"Babe I don't know what I'm doing"

She looks scared and self-conscious and it almost breaks my heart at how lost she looks.

I bring my hands to her face tracing all her features till she relaxes. She sighs as I brush my thumb along her lips.

"This isn't about knowing what you're doing"

"I don't want to disappoint you"

I lean up and brush my lips to hers, "You could never"

I wrap my arms around her pulling till she's flush against me. We both gasp at the skin contact. I can feel her tense above me.

"San relax, you're not going to hurt me"

She slowly pulls out and pushes back in; the feeling is mind blowing. I grip onto her tighter as a horse moan escapes me.

"Are you okay?"

My ability to think is greatly reduced and I nod in response. Her thrusts are surer and her breathing is labored. Hoping not to scare her off I run my finger up her stomach then rest my hand between her breasts. She drops her head to my shoulder and moans in my ear. Encouraged I slid my hand over her left breast. Giving it a soft squeeze I'm rewarded with a hard thrust causing me to cry out. She props herself on one arm running her free hand from my hip to just bellow my breast. She teasingly runs her finger beneath it.

"Please San"

She grins at my breathless tone moving to fully cup my breast. She brushes her thumb over the nipple and my hips thrust into hers at the feeling.

"OH, Britt" She moans into my ear.

She starts to bite on my neck and collarbone marking me. I can feel myself getting closer. I bring my legs to wrap around her waist digging my heels into her butt.

"Please San"

Her thrusting picks up pace as she slides her hand down from my breast. She moves between my legs and I gasp when her finger tentatively brushes my clit. She smiles at me as she pushes more firmly against it. My legs tighten around her waist and I'm sure we'll both have bruises. I thrust against her in time with her as I come closer. Briefly I think for someone so inexperienced she sure is good, before her lips are pressed against mine and she pinches my clit and I come undone breaking from the kiss breath caught in my throat. I feel her thrust twice more before she too tenses and grunts into my neck. I can feel her filling me it cause an aftershock to rip through me and I moan again as she finishes.

She slips out and lies next to me propped on an elbow. I can feel her eyes on me and I blush. Her finger strokes my reddened cheek then down my jaw to my neck continuing till she rests her palm over my belly button.

I turn to look at her; she seems lost in thought.

"You are beautiful"

This time my cheeks and the tips of my ears tint as our eyes lock.

"So are you"

She moves till our lips are brushing slowly, contently.

"Thank you" it's a whisper against my lips but it fills me with joy and I snuggle into her side burring my face into her neck.

"Thank you" I mummer

My body moves as she sighs wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"Mmm tiered"

She giggles underneath me as she stops I can hear her breathing even out the rhythmic moving of her chest lulling me into my own slumber.

**Santana's POV**

We're still in the same position we were when we feel asleep. I smile at her sleeping form and I can't remember how I got so lucky.

I slip from her grasp and find a clean pair of boxers and a sports bra. I head to her kitchen. I pass the hall mirror on my way and I stop for a moment. I don't look different but I know I feel different, like I'm complete finally.

I rummage through the fridge before deciding on spaghetti and meatballs. I smirk as I realize I've stalked her kitchen with all the things I like to make.

I've just finished dropping the meatballs into the sauce when she pads into the kitchen.

"Hey babe"

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"I made dinner"

"You didn't have to"

I just simile in response and motion for her to sit at the already set table. Dinner is a quiet affair with shy glances at each other. I nearly fall out of my chair when her foot runs up my leg after we'd been sitting with empty plates for sometime.

I feel stuck now looking at her I love what we did and how amazing it was but I don't want to feel obligated to do it all the time now. I scratch my neck nervously and clear my throat.

"So you want to watch a movie?"

She scrunches her face at me smiling, "You sound so unsure about that"

I can't stop the blush from forming on my face and I look down at my clasped hands.

"I just don't know how this changes our normal routine and I just I want to cuddle and watch a movie but… I guess… I'm not…" I sigh in frustration I don't want her to be offended that I don't want to sleep with her again right now.

She comes over and sits herself down in my lap, "Talk to me babe"

"I just I love what we just did it was perfect and I couldn't have wanted anything better but…" I paused nuzzling my face in her neck, "But this I like this I don't want it to change our relationship I like the way we are, I just want to be able to cuddle you in the evening and watch a movie, I'm not saying I don't want to sleep with you but I just"

She puts her hand over my mouth.

"Babe, I get it, it wont change the way we are I know what you're saying and I would love to watch a movie and cuddle with you"

I smile and kiss her but were both smiling and it leads us to giggling.

She drags me to the living room and pops in a movie.

"What movie?"

"Just watch"

I role my eyes I now there's a pretty good chance it's the Lion King and I smirk as she snuggles in closer to me.

* * *

So yeah I hope this is what you guys were looking for I've had to change somethings around a little bit and it might take a little more time for 10 to come up because I can't just jump to the next chapter I have written so I have to write chapter 10 now but stick with me it shouldn't be to long I hope.

Thanks for reading review if you'd like.


	10. Chapter 10

****Thanks for waiting for the update and sticking with the story

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

We were cuddled together on my couch on a Friday night enjoying the quite and watching a movie. I was pretty sure San wasn't watching the movie I could feel her eyes on me.

"What is it babe?"

"I just well I wanted to know why you're parents are here with you?"

I sighed I knew the question was coming and I was impressed that it took as long as it did to come out.

"They are here because they worry about me"

"Oh"  
"They worry about me because there are things from my past that give them reason to worry"

"Like what?"

"I had a boyfriend back home and we'd been together for a while almost two years, and well I got pregnant"

"WHAT?"

"Baby just wait, okay… please?" I said trying to bring her back down next to me.

"Please let me explain okay I don't have a child okay I need to explain what happened"

"Okay I'll listen"

I sighed, "So I got pregnant and when I told him he asked me to move in with him. We were good for a little while and I was excited because I want children but then he started getting angry all the time" I can feel myself starting to get choked up but I swallowed and kept on.

"He started blaming me about taking his life away from him so young and how he was only doing this because it was the right thing. He got angry enough to hit me one night"

She sits back down next to on the couch and holds me.

"He caught my cheek and I fell into the kitchen counter, I think I knew that it had happened but I started spotting a couple minutes after"

She's holding me tightly now rubbing circles on my back.

"My parents worry about the fact that I'm too trusting and when I told them I was moving out here they wanted to come with me"

I felt her nod against my back, "I'm so sorry baby"

"It's okay I was sad for a while but I think it was for the best I've moved on"

She pulled back and rubbed her thumbs soothingly on my cheeks before claiming my lips.

"I love you", she whispered against my lips

"I love you too"

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you about it"

"It's okay it just came as a shock I guess"

"I promise though in the past year you've learned everything else there is to know about me"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

She smiled and pulled me in for another kiss

"It's been a year"

She laughed at my awed expression.

**Santana's POV**

She looked surprised it had been a year and I laughed at her expression. Suddenly she got shy looking at her hands.

"What is it baby?"

"Well it has been a year and well I just was think that… you don't have to if you don't want to but… I was thinking we could move into together I mean we have room here and we've cleaned the place up nicely and I just think that we could spend well like forever here"

I lunged forward and crashed our lips together pinning her beneath me. I pulled back a little to look at her face.

"I would love to live here with you"

She squealed and pulled me back down to her. I felt myself getting hard as she ground her hips up into me.

"Come on babe lets go to our room"

Her blinding smile was infectious and we stumbled and giggled all the way into our room.

I pinned her to the bed grinding into her enjoying her moans as I watched her face scrunch in pleasure.

"God baby please" She husked out.

I slowly undressed her taking care to worship every inch of skin I uncovered. Before I could pull her underwear off she flipped us returning the favor. She smirked as she pulled my jeans off and the tent in my boxers was obvious and visible.

She slowly pulled her underwear down before leaning over me to pull my boxers down I kicked them off the bed before she pinned me by sitting on my thighs. She slowly tortuously slid her hand along my thigh before making slow circles on my hips. My hips bucked up trying to get her to touch me where I needed her. She smiled before grabbing the base of my cock with a feather light touch. Grasping more firmly she stroked a couple more times. I handed her a condom from the nightstand. She slipped it on before moving so her clit was rubbing against my cock. I moaned at the heat. She slowly slid her self down till we were flush against each other. She ground her hips into mine at a slow pace but I knew I wasn't going to last long. I massaged one of her breasts while I moved my other hand to rub her clit. It wasn't long before we were both at the edge. Her walls clamped down on me as she moaned into my neck and I came at the tightness with a cry of her name.

We were cuddled on the bed her head on my chest catching our breath.

"We can ask the family for help moving tomorrow"

"Mmm yeah we can"

"Your parents are back right"

"Yeah they got back on Wednesday"

"I'm really excited San"

I laughed, "Me too baby, me too"

Her hand stopped the slow circles she was making on my stomach and she tilted her head up to look at me.

"What's up baby?"

"I just wanted to know cause earlier we were talking about well… and I just wanted to know if you wanted kids?"

I smiled she was adorable, "Yeah I do I don't know how many but more than one I was an only child and I think that having siblings is a good thing"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe we should move?"

"What why?"

"Well this house isn't really big enough for more than like a kid or two and I've always wanted a big family"

I pulled her tighter against me, "Well I have a proposition for you"

"What's that?"

"What if we built our own house"

She looks confused.

"You know that strip of beach we throw our parties at"

"Yeah"

"Well that strip of beach and the three acres that lead up to it… well they're mine"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I wasn't really sure what to do with it but I think it would be a nice place to bring up kids and it's close to your work and it's not far from the hospital or my normal office"

"Wow that would be wonderful"

"Yeah you think so"

She nodded against my chest.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah babe"

"Are you like rich I mean you never seem to struggle with money or anything and I just was wondering"

"Well my parents have always had money and they made sure I did I mean I have a trust fund but I don't really use it that often"

I shrugged not really sure if that was the answer she was looking for or not.

"Can I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Well if we're going to have kids I'm going to need to take some time off work and I just wanted to make sure that was okay"

I kiss the top of her head, "Yeah it's prefect I mean I have my trust fund but I basically run the office now and I get called in to the hospital so we'll be fine no matter how many kids we have"

"How many do you want by the way?"

"I don't know yet"

* * *

Thanks review if you'd like


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's POV**

I'm nervous and I shouldn't be I don't think they'll say no. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Santana dear what are you doing here?"

"Hey Susan, I just wanted to talk to all of you real quick"

"Well come on in"  
I sidestepped her into the house feeling the box in my pocket again. Kyle and Megan were already sitting on the sofa watching reruns of Friends when I walked in and Susan joined them after. Pausing the TV Susan looked at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to stop by really and… well… I love your daughter"

They nodded and I took another big breath.

"I just wanted to know if it was okay with you if I… if I asked her to… to marry me?"

Susan burst in to tears and I panic slightly until she leapt off the couch and tried to squeeze me to death.

Kyle stood and clapped me on the back, "You got a ring already?"

I nodded and pulled out my grandmother's engagement ring.

"OH Santana it's beautiful"

"Thanks it was my grandmother's and I thought it would suit Brittany perfectly"

"Oh it will, it will"

I looked around and found Megan the little 11 year-old still hadn't said anything.

"What do you say squirt can I marry your big sister"

She still didn't say anything and I glanced at Susan and Kyle asking them silently to leave. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"What's up kiddo?"  
"I just don't wanna lose either of you" The cracking of her voice made me pull her tighter to my side.

"You wont lose us we'll still do breakfast every Saturday with you and when you finish school we'll tease you about filling those extra seats at the table, and you have a room in our house you know that and you can stay when ever you want"  
She cuddled into my side a little more before softly whispering, "Okay you can marry her"

I kissed the top of her head before picking her up and swinging her around the room.

"San put me down"

"Okay squirt, hey speaking of your room you can pick paint this weekend when you come over"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Any color I want?"  
"Any color and you can pick the tile for your bathroom too"

"I have a bathroom"

"Yup all your own"

She started bouncing up and down on the couch and I smiled as I stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Is she okay"  
"She ecstatic she gets a bathroom in our new place and yeah she's fine now she didn't want to lose us"

"She loves you two "

"She's the little sister I never had"

"Well I'm just glad Britt gets to see her grow up even with the age gap, try to keep your kids close together"

I blushed at the suggestion that we were going to have kids it wasn't something we had talked about with the parents yet.

"Oh don't look so embarrassed Britt has always talked about having kids I'm just glad it's with the right person this time"

"Thanks Susan well I should go I need to stop by the new place and then be home to make dinner"

She brought me to the front door gave me a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

I straddled my bike and breathed a sigh of relief I was one step closer to having Britt for the rest of my life. I smiled at the thought. As I put my bike into gear I realized with a jolt we would need a new car and I couldn't stop the grin that stretched across my face.

Construction was going well on the house exterior was finished and now the inside walls were being worked on it would be livable with in the next couple of months. I smile as I think about how many bedrooms it has; I almost choked when Britt asked if I would put 13 in. It was a weird number but she explained that we needed a guestroom, a master bedroom, and Megan needed a room all her own. Then she calmly told me that she wanted a big family and it may not be ten kids but it would be an even number then she told me she didn't care what happened with the rest of the house. I made sure the rooms were good-sized but not huge and none of them had their own bathroom to avoid head ach from fights about fairness when we actually had kids. The three-story house had the: kitchen, living room, guestroom, master bedroom and Megan's room on the first floor. The second story had the ten other bedrooms. The top floor consisted of the office, the dance/music studio, and the kids play room. The design was artfully done and the house was situated well away from the shore. I knew there were other things that would need to be added like an out door shower area but right now I just wanted it to be livable because I wanted to have our wedding there. While we're off on our honeymoon they could finish things like that.

I find myself smirking thinking about the honeymoon and how much I will enjoy it. Quickly I shake from those thoughts I haven't even asked her yet.

With that thought I'm on edge again. I know she wont say no I'm building a house for our kids to grow up in and rationally I know we've already made a life time commitment but my hand still shakes with nerves.

I sighed to lessen my nerves as I kick started my bike. Everyone was onboard now all I had to do was ask.

**Brittany's POV**

Oh my god that smells amazing I love when she makes her spaghetti and meatballs. She's standing by the stove and she looks like she's ready for a night out her nice blue jeans and the maroon button down I love with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hey what are you all fancy for?"  
She whips around looking like a kid caught with a cookie before dinner.

"No reason I just wanted to look nice for you" She manages after a pause and a smile at me.

"Should I change?"

"Only if you want to"

"Well you look all fancy and I don't want to be underdressed for what ever the occasion is"

She smiles again at me and looks more relaxed. She walks over and wraps me up in her arms.

"You always look perfect but you can change if you'd like, but you only have five minutes before dinner is ready"

"Okay" I leave her in the kitchen to rinse off really quickly and pull on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting blouse. As a second thought I quickly undress and put on one of my lace panty sets her nerves and her dressing up put me on edge.

She's smiling standing behind my chair waiting to push it in.

I giggle, "What has gotten into you tonight"

"Nothing really I just… I love you"

I blush at the look that accompanied those words and dig into the pasta and garlic bread on my plate.

We chat through dinner and nothing out of the ordinary happens making me even more curious as to her antics tonight. She sends me off to the living room where I wait patiently for her.

I don't wait long and she comes in with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. I grin wildly because I mentioned seeing some at the local candy shop today when I texted her at lunch.

"I was going to make cake or something but you mentioned them so…"

I grab one from the bowl and bite into it.

"Mmm… Thanks babe"

She smiles before getting up and turning the TV on. We're watching Toy Story and eating chocolate strawberries as I cuddle into her. I'm dozing by the end of the movie and she shifts my slightly.

"Don't go"

"I'm not going anywhere actually I just I wanted to ask you something" Her voice gets higher at the end and that catches my attention; she's nervous again.

I sit up a little more but she keeps me pulled close to her.

"Babe it's been like eighteen months now and we're building a house together and we know we want kids and we're committed but I want to be committed to you in every way"  
I can't breath because she's holding a little box and it's not open but I'm pretty sure I know what's in it.

"Brittany Susan Peirce I want everything with you but I'd like to start with marrying you so would you do me the honor or marrying me?"  
I don't know if I can breath I know I'm crying but I don't care cause the ring is perfect and she's perfect. I crash my lips to hers so hard I think I actually might have hurt her but she's not complaining.

I pull back, "Yes" I'm out of breath and it's barely discernable but her smile is blinding as she pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on. I love the feeling of it being there it's perfect and suddenly I remember my own little black box I was going to go to her parents after breakfast tomorrow but now I guess I can just put it on her.

"Hold on babe stay here"

"But babe I wanna celebrate that was the point of doing this at home" She tries to pull me back down to her on the couch.

I pull away with a kiss to her lips and race into our room.

Her head is hanging over the back of the couch looking at me upside down. I smile as I plant myself in her lap.

"I don't have your parents blessing yet but I'm guessing they would give it"

Her smile falters, "Brittany"

"I got this a week ago"

She gasps when I open the box her ring isn't as extravagant as the one she just put on me but our rings suit each other.

It looks perfect on her finger and I can't help the grin that over takes my face.

I squeal when she stands and I grip her tighter as she carries my bridal style to our room.

"I can't wait to do this on our honey moon" It's whispered and soft and it means so much to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brittany's POV**

She's perfect lying there next to me. The sheet pulled down during the night and her shoulders are exposed. Her face is pressed into her pillow and she looks adorable. She shivers when I run my finger down her back and snuggles further into her pillow.

"Babe"

"Hmm"

"We got to get up"

Her eye cracks open and she looks at me.

"You want me to get out of bed when my fiancé is naked and in bed with me?"

I giggle and press a kiss to her shoulder.

"If you get up you can shower with me"

I know she'll follow but I also know she likes watching me leave a room so I sway my hips a little bit extra. She wraps her arms around me pressing her hardening cock to my butt while we wait for the water to warm.

Our hair hasn't even gotten wet by the time she's pinned me to the shower wall. Up against the shower wall she's still soft with me just like she was last night everything is slow and deliberate and it feels amazing. I climax but she's still thrusting and I can feel myself building up again. We both fall over the edge this time and she sets me back on my feet. We stand there for a couple of minutes leaning on each other as the water runs over us.

"I love you" it's whispered into my neck between kisses and it makes me want to cry with how happy I am.

"I love you too, so much"

I feel her smile into the next kiss before she groans.

"We're going to be late"

"I'm sure your mom will understand, we were celebrating"

"My mother never understands"

We slowly wash each other enjoying our time before rushing to get dressed. Once we're both presentable she hops on her bike and lends me a hand. It's impossible to talk on the bike but I don't mind as long as I'm pressed tightly against her.

When we pull up in front of her house I'm nervous again. I have no reason to be but I still shake with nerves we're going to tell them today because you can definitely see the ring on my finger. She reaches for my hand as she pulls open the screen door and we walk it.

"You are late" Her mother points a finger at her

"It was my fault"

"Oh I doubt that dear Santana always is late"

She roles her eyes next me and I giggle into her shoulder.

Breakfast is all ready and we head right out to the back and sit down at the table. My mother sends me a knowing glance and I blush playing with the ring under the table.

We're still sipping on coffee and juice when I see San glance at me with a nervous smile and I grin back at her giving her a small nod.

She clears her throat and I think my mom might fall out of her chair.

"We have an announcement"

Her mother looks at her, "Please tell me you didn't get her knocked up Santana"

"MOM!"

"What?"  
"No that's not what it is I plan to at some point but we're going to get married first and we will need your help planning our wedding now that we're well…"

"She asked me to marry her"

I show off the ring to my crying mother who is up and out of her chair crushing me with a hug before I even finish the sentence.

With my mother still crushing me I chance a glance at San but she look sad staring at her plate.

My mother finally pulls away and I lean over to San.

"Are you okay?"  
She shakes her head no and I can see she's really upset. I pull her out of her chair realizing for the first time that her parents have left the table. I take her down to the beach and we walk a little ways before I pull us to a stop and we sit.

**Santana's POV**

Her back is to my front and I love the feeling of her pressed to me. I've calmed down now and I pull her closer nuzzling into her neck a little.

"I'm sorry"

I blurt it out before I can stop myself and she giggles.

"Why are you sorry"  
"For getting sad"

"You can't help when you get sad but what happened?"  
"I don't know" I sigh

"My mom just looked so sad and upset and she just got up abruptly I just didn't understand, I wanted her to be happy for us you know"  
"Oh baby I'm sorry"

She turns her head to look at me and we sit there for a couple more minutes.

When we get back to my parents house we avoid going inside and head straight to my bike.

Just as I shift into gear I hear my name called. I know it's my mother but I can't help but feel hurt and I take off without a second look.

Britt squeezes me tighter around the middle as we speed off to her house.

We spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies till she fell asleep during Lady and the Tramp. I carried her to bed and tucked her in before going back to the living room with a book.

I must have dozed off because I'm woken to knocking on the front door. I rub my eyes trying to focus as I walk to the door.

I step away and let my mother into the house shoving my hands into the pocket of the dance sweatshirt I stole from Britt.

"Hi mija"

"Hey"

I sit and look at her because I have nothing to say to her I already received a text form my father explaining he went to talk to my mom this morning but I haven't herd anything from her today.

"I'm sorry"

I role my eyes, "That doesn't make it better mami"

"I just was surprised"

"How were you surprised and even then I expected you to be happy for me mami I'm only planning to get engaged once and I didn't even get to show you my ring"

"She got you a ring"

"Yes which you would know if you had acted like Susan I wanted you to gush over it and hug me I know I'm not the daughter you wanted but I'm all you've got and I'm getting married to the women I love"

I can feel the hot tears running down my face but I don't care any more she hurt me and I want her to see the pain that she caused this morning.

"Mija you are everything I need in a child"

"Sure didn't seem like that this morning"

I practically growl out.

"I'm so sorry I just I didn't know you had made a plan to ask her I had hoped you'd talk to me I thought you might want her to wear your grandmothers ring"

"Mami I got her a ring that I knew would be perfect for her and she got me one that is perfect for me I know I still practically live at home but I want to be able to do things on my own, on our own"

"I know that I just I just felt excluded"

**Brittany's POV**

The talking in the living room had woken me and I smiled as I realized San had put me to bed and tucked me in.

I slid to the edge and crept to the door that was open a jar.

"I'm sorry but we wanted to include you in the whole wedding but you left before we even got the chance to tell you"

"I know that now I'm sorry mija"

I smile at the fact that San's mom finally came around I knew she would. I hear them saying goodnight to each other and I slip back into bed curling up waiting for San to come spoon me.

I pretend for all of thirty seconds but I can't help myself and I role over to look at her.

"I'm glad your mom came around"

She smiles, "Me too babe, me too"

She pulls me close to her and I relish the feeling of her wrapped around me.

She runs her fingers along the bare skin on my hip and I can't help the shiver that runs through my body.

She shifts behind me and I can feel her harden against my butt.

"Britt baby"

Her voice is heavy with arousal and I can feel the wetness pooling in my panties.

I turn around to face her once more and I get lost in her eyes for a moment. They're always deep and dark but with arousal clouding them they're even more so. Suddenly I'm crying and I can't help it.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I sniff trying to pull myself together, "I just feel so luck to have you babe"

She smiles into the kiss she gives me and it makes me feel special.

While kissing her hips shift again and I'm reminded of my own arousal, as hers is ground into me.

I moan as the kiss gets harder and deeper willingly opening my mouth to her as she flips us.

Her hand slides up under my shirt tweaking a nipple and my hips buck up involuntarily she pulls way stripping her shirt off before grabbing mine and doing the same. We stay for a moment her straddling my waist and I'm in awe again at the fact that this woman gets to be mine for the rest of our lives. The sudden frenzy is gone but the need is still there as we move slower and more deliberately. Her boxers go first and then my underwear. She slips in and it's perfect; every time with her is perfect but this time is even better than all the others as we whisper hushed "I love you's". Her thrusting is everything I need it to be and every touch just feels like it's setting my body on fire.

"San"

"Y…Yeah babe"

"I'm so clo" the words get cut off as she pushes in one more time and I lose it.

"I love you Britt"

It's whispered in my ear and I barely hear it over my own moaning but I do and it starts the water works all over again as I feel her spurt into me.


End file.
